


Gloomy Skies

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Dark clouds were gathering over Windhelm as Ralof strode through the city, his pack slung over his shoulder.





	Gloomy Skies

Dark clouds were gathering over Windhelm as Ralof strode through the city, his pack slung over his shoulder. Under normal circumstances, he would just stay in the barracks with the other soldiers, but sadly there had been a massive influx of new recruits and the barracks were completely full. There wasn’t even any room on the floor. Another soldier had offered to give Ralof his bunk, but he’d reckoned that Dali would let him sleep at his place. He knocked on her door as a bolt of lightning cracked overhead, lighting up the area around him. As thunder rolled across the gloomy sky, he heard a panicked cry coming from inside the house.

“Dali?!” Ralof shouted, reaching into his pack and fumbling around for the key she’d given him. It was only supposed to be used in an emergency, but, as far as Ralof was concerned, hearing someone you love cry out in terror more than qualified.

 

Upon finding the key near the bottom of his pack, he jammed it into the lock, twisting it and shoving the heavy wooden door open.

“Dali?” He called, walking through the house. He found her curled up in the corner of the room, quivering.

“Dali!” He yelled, pushing the door shut, dropping his pack and running over to her. Outside, lightning struck again, illuminating the room and causing Dali to flinch. Ralof knelt, pulling her into a hug and gently stroking her hair.

“Hey, hey. Listen to me, it’s okay. Shh.” He murmured, rocking her back and forth. Dali whimpered, leaning back into the embrace and burying her face in his neck.

 

They must have fallen asleep like that, for Ralof awoke to find himself still sitting there, sunlight streaming through the windows and Dali curled up, still fast asleep, in his arms.


End file.
